Ne Jamais Te Perdre
by Gothmary96
Summary: Un nouveau vampire cause bien des émois à dans la famille Cullen et surtout, il arrive à faire frustrer le beau Jacob Black. Un étranger des plus séduisant vous attend... Qui succombera? Vous peut-être...
1. Chapter 1 : Partager

**_Bonjour les copains!_**

 ** _C'est moi Gothmary96!_**

 ** _Je suis de retour, mais cette fois, j'ai mis de côté ma folie pour monsieur Potter (Harry de son prénom) pour me concentrer sur une lubie que j'ai en ce moment pour le monde de Twilight. Oui, oui! Récemment, je me suis trouvée fasciné par le monde de Twilight et j'avais envie d'écrire sur un couple qui m'avais toujours fasciné c'est à dire Jacob et Renesmée._**

 ** _PS: Je vous annonce tout de suite que je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre... J'envisage 6, mais il ce peut que cela change. Pour le moment j'en ai 3 de fait et j'attend de voir qu'elle succès aura cette fiction... Merci de m'encourager en ajoutant des reviews à la fin pour m'aider à m'améliorer._**

 ** _PPS: Pour ceux qui me connaissant, je suis une grande amoureuse de Drago Malefoy et je n'ai pas pu m'empêché de le mettre dans ma fiction, sous le nom de Jales. _**

**_****PPPS: Je voulais soulignée que j'étais à la recherche d'une bonne correctrice ou un bon correcteur pour mes fictions qui sera à l'ordre et dispo. Merci!_** ** _****_**

 **PPPPS: Je n'ai pas passé des lunes sur la correction, car je voulais vous présenter le plus vite possible ma nouvelle fiction.**

* * *

 _ **Ne jamais te perdre Partager**_

 **PDV Renesmée**

S'est en débarquant de ma jeep rouge écarlate que je le remarquai. Il se précipita vers ma voiture lorsque je fus arrêtée et m'ouvrit la portière, tel un gentleman.

Voilà trois mois que nous étions de retour à Forks, moi ; Renesmée Cullen et ma famille. Nous avions quitté Forks pour environs cinq ans avant de revenir. J'avais désormais l'air d'avoir le même âge que mes parents. Cela plaisait bien à maman, car nous pouvions allez au lycée ensemble. Avant, je devais rester à la maison avec ma « grand-mère » qui me faisait les leçons à la maison.

Cela plaisait aussi à Jacob que j'aille l'air d'avoir plus ou moins son âge, car cela avait l'air moins étrange aux yeux des autres… Depuis ma naissance, Jacob ne m'avait jamais lâché d'une semelle et cela ne m'avait dérangé jusqu'au jour ou Jales, apparaisse dans ma vie.

Jales était le nouveau-né de la famille. Carlisle l'avait transformé quelque temps avant notre retour à Forks. Jales avait été poignardé dans une ruelle en Angleterre, car ses agresseurs trouvaient qu'il avait l'air d'un « gay », mais il n'en était pas un, il avait seulement beaucoup de classe et de chic en frai de style vestimentaire. Carlisle avait hésité longuement avant de le transformer, mais il l'avait fait, car en regardant dans le portefeuille du jeune homme, il avait trouvé une carte de l'université de la région qui disait qu'il étudiait médecine. Carlisle eux donc l'idée de lui apprendre les rudiments du métier.

Jales était terriblement sexy et j'avais immédiatement éprouvée de l'attirance pour lui. Jales était blond, presque blanc, il était très grand, légèrement musclé,… Il ressemblait un peu à Carlisle, mais en beaucoup plus jeune et il avait un accent typique des anglais, ce qui me faisait fondre, à chaque fois.

Depuis l'arrivé de Jales, Jacob était devenu plus protecteur avec moi, il guettait mes gestes, mais jamais il ne disait mot, il m'observait c'était tout.

 _-Salut, beauté. Annonça un blond terriblement sexy._

 _-Salut Jales. Lui dis-je en prenant la main qu'il me tendait gentiment._

Lorsque j'avais croisé le regard de Jales pour la première fois, j'avais immédiatement sentis les papillons aux creux de mon ventre et ça été instantané, il y avait quelque chose entre ce vampire et moi. Un lien unique.

 **PDV externe**

 _-Jacob, calme-toi._ Lui dit calmement Bella en voyant le loup-garou se tirer rageusement les cheveux.

 _-Comment ose-t-il! Renesmée est a moi!_ Cria Jacob tout en frappant le comptoir de la cuisine.

 _-Jack, tu sais que tu dois laisser les choses se faire d'elle-même. Renesmée ne doit pas être que ta propriété, tu dois la partager et elle doit vivre ses expériences. Elle finira par se rendre compte de cette imprégnation et vous pourrai vivre cet amour. Tu sais ce que Sam a dit! Tu dois attendre sa maturité, car elle n'est qu'une enfant et elle ne se rend pas compte de se lien qui vous unis._ Lui dit Bella pour le calmer _._

 _-OUI OUI! Je sais ce que Sam a dit… Arg! J'ai seulement envie de le tuer chaque fois qu'il la touche ou la regarde! Depuis qu'il est là, elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui et je ne suis plus là… Je l'aime, Bella. Tout mon être est attaché à elle!_

 _-Je comprends…_

 _-Non! Personne ne peut comprendre le mal que ça me fait!_ Rugit-il les yeux brulant de colère.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et on entendit :

 _-Salut, je suis rentrée._

Puis, une jolie touffe brune apparue dans la cuisine, suivit d'un blond au sourire satisfait.

La brunette alla serrer sa mère dans ses bras et salua également Jacob, avant de se diriger vers le réfrigérateur en chrome.

Jacob la regarda, mais ce fut plus fort que lui et son cœur se serra par la rage de l'inaccessibilité et du chagrin.

La brunette ouvrit le réfrigérateur dont c'était équipé les Cullen du au régime particulier Renesmée et au fait que Jacob habite également parmi eux. Jales déposa les sacs de courses sur le comptoir et Renesmée attrapa une pomme verte bien acide pendant que le blond s'empressa de tout ranger dans le réfrigérateur.

- _Comment peux-tu manger cette chose immonde!_ Lui dit Jales en observant un bloc de tofu sous toutes ses coutures.

- _Aucune idée… Je trouve seulement que s'est bon… C'est nutritif, aussi_.

- _Elle mange ce qu'elle veut, bon…_ Rajouta Jacob affichant un sourire facétieux tout en adressant un clin d'œil à la brune.

Le blond haussa les épaules et afficha un air narquois. Immédiatement, cela réveilla le loup en Jacob. Les airs suffisants de Jales mettaient à rude épreuve la patience de Jacob. Ce maigrichon de vampire savait comment énerver le loup, car il jouait sur ses cordes sensibles.

Bella soupira en voyant Jack serrer les poings.

 **PDV Renesmée**

Depuis que Jales était là, Jacob était tendu. Les deux (Jales et lui) avaient l'habitude de se jeter des réplique cinglante, ce qui m'amusait parfois.

Après cette scène, je montai à l'étage rejoindre ma tante, j'avais besoin de parler.

En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, je la découvris assise sur son lit, son sempiternel album photo à la main.

 _-Bonjour._ Me dit-elle doucement et chaleureusement.

 _-Bonjour Rose!_ Lui dis-je les joues rosies.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Nes?_

Je me dirigeai ver son lit et m'assis près d'elle.

-Tu regardes encore l'album photo de ma naissance? Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Bien sûr! Dit-elle avec un sourire doux.

Je regardai ou elle en était rendu et vit une photo de moi bébé avec Jacob qui me tenait haut dans les airs, un sourire ravis aux lèvres. Puis, dessous, se trouvait une photo de moi à mon anniversaire avec le cadeau de Jacob : un capteur de rêve avec un loup au centre.

 _-Jacob a toujours eux le don de trouver des cadeaux ringards…_ Soupira Rosalie.

Cela me fit un pincement au cœur. Je ne trouvais pas cela ringard, moi. De plus, la semaine auparavant, je me souviens avoir fait un cauchemar ou Jacob se faisait tuer par un tas de vampire. J'avais tellement pleuré cette nuit-là et le seul qui avait réussit à me réconforter avait été Jack.

 **PDV externe**

 _-Tu sais, la St-Valentin est proche…_ Avança Bella d'un ton amusé.

Jacob piocha dans son bol de glace à la vanille avant de grommeler.

- _Invite Nes au restaurant ou au cinéma. Toutes les filles aiment ce genre de truc._

Jacob leva les yeux vers Bella et croisa le regard noir de la brune qui fut autrefois la prunelle de ses yeux et qui aujourd'hui lui avait donné sa raison de vivre.

De l'autre côté du mur, Jales avait écouté la conversation et monta les marches afin de trouver Renesmée.

* * *

 _ **Juste pour vous rappeler qu'une review fait toujours plaisir!**_

 ** _De plus, le prochain chapitre arrive à l'instant! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Révélation

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

 _ **C'est encore moi, en tout cas, si vous avez cliqué sur le chapitre 2 de ma Fanfiction c'est encore Gothmary96 qui vous parle!**_

 _ **Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette charmante fiction.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2: Révélation**_

 **PDV Externe**

Au plus profond de la forêt, Jacob s'écrasa dans la neige. Le cœur en miette en ce jour de fête des amoureux, il laissa le vent caresser son pelage roux.

Jamais, il n'avait eux aussi mal de sa vie. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette douleur à la poitrine qui le serrait si fort qu'il peinait à respirer.

Cette sale petite fouine blonde lavait devancé et avait invité sa Renesmée à se faire un ciné.

Bella était déçue du choix de sa fille d'avoir accepté immédiatement l'invitation du jeune vampire, mais elle n'avait rien dit de plus, car sa fille était assez vieille pour choisir toute seule. Bella savait que sa fille brisait le cœur de Jacob, mais elle n'y pouvait rien si Nes n'était pas encore amoureuse de Jacob. L'imprégnation pouvait prendre du temps et seule la patience pouvait venir à bout de ce problème. Renesmée finirait par sentir se lien un jour ou l'autre, c'était inévitable selon Sam. Elle était seulement trop jeune pour le voir.

 **PDV Renesmée**

Quand Jales gara la BMW dans le parking du cinéma, je sentis la culpabilité s'insinuer en moi, tel un vicieux venin.

Quand j'avais passé le pas de la porte vêtu de ma petite robe bleu marine et des mes grande bottes noires et que j'avais sentis le regard désapprobateur de ma mère dans mon dos, j'avais eu une pointe de culpabilité, mais sans plus.

Mais, là à l'instant tout ce qui me vint à l'esprit était mon meilleur ami… À chaque St-Valentin, lui et moi nous étions restés à la maison devant un bon steak et une tarte aux fruits livrés du restaurant. Mes parents partaient toujours chasser le 14 Février, car personne ne trainait dans les bois en cette journée.

Cette année, j'avais abandonné Jacob… Pour… Aller dans un cinéma écouter un film avec Jales.

Quand il m'ouvrit la portière pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture, je m'extirpai de mes pensées et les chassai de mon esprit.

Jales était superbe ce soir, il avait enfilé un long manteau noir, une chemise blanche, un débardeur noir et un jeans moulant. Il était très bien habillé, comme toujours. Sauf que ce soir, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je le trouvais fade. On aurait dit que c'était trop prévisible. Il m'avait même offert une rose rouge.

Du stationnement jusqu'à la salle, Jales me tint la main. Bizarrement, pour la première fois, je trouvais que ce geste était déplacé de sa part. Je me sentais mal à l'aise.

En arrivant au cinéma, plusieurs personnes nous observèrent et surtout un groupe de filles qui se mirent à faire des messes basses et glousser en regardant Jales. Mais, elles n'eurent que pour moi des regards dédaigneux.

Le film commença et je sentis mon ventre gargouiller.

 _Merde!_

Je n'avais pas soupé avant de partir… Maintenant, j'avais faim et j'avais laissé mon portefeuille à la maison, car Jales payait le cinéma, mais j'avais pensé qu'il m'aurait apportée souper avant… Mais, bon… C'est l'inconvénient de sortir avec un véritable vampire… Étant à demi-vampire, je mangeais comme les humains et je pouvais aussi me nourrir comme un vampire. Nonobstant, j'étais sur que Jales n'avait pas pensé à ce détail, trop obsédé par le détail gênant qui se trouvait dans son pantalon.

Dès qu'il m'avait vu dans ma robe en coupe A et qu'il avait vu ma nuque découverte (étant demi-vampire j'étais plus humaine que lui et j'avais encore une étincelle de vie, sans parler de mon sang), j'avais ressentis les pulsions qui l'animaient. Je savais ce que les hommes voulaient. J'avais beau être jeune d'âge, mais je savais beaucoup de choses. Selon Carlisle, j'avais un cerveau de quelqu'un de 25 ans, le corps d'une jeune femme de 18 ans. Selon lui, j'atteindrais ma maturité dans très peux de temps.

Tout le long du film, j'avais enduré mon ventre qui criait famine et j'avais fait comme si de rien était quand le blond essayait de prendre la main de façon subtile. Bizarrement, Jales me tapait sur les nerfs, ce soir. Il avait bien beau être digne de la couverture d'un magazine, mais ce soir cet aspect artificiel était pour moi si fade… Sa peau si parfaite, sans une cicatrice, ses cheveux trop blonds, …

Le film se termina enfin… Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… Jales m'avait amené voir un navet romantique. Sérieusement, ce mec ne me connaissait pas tant que ça. Il était vrai que chaque fois ou nous avions été ensemble, il n'avait que parlé de lui et son passé surchargé par la pression que son paternel Lucius lui avait mis sur le dos afin qu'il intègre la faculté de médecine, de sa mère qui l'avait toujours ignoré, de cette fille chiante aux cheveux en bataille dans ses cours qui se était la plus érudit de tous, mais qui venait de la classe des « pauvres »,… Je connaissais sa vie de long en large.

Nous sortîmes du cinéma, encore une fois main dans la main. Je soupirai et priai pour en finir le plus vite. J'avais faim et je voulais être seule, pour penser.

Quand nous fîmes chez nous, Jales répéta les mêmes gestes et fit le parfait gentleman. Je forçai un sourire et descendit de la BM. Il ferma la portière et me prit par la taille avant de m'appuyer dessus. Mon cœur manqua un battement et mon estomac se noua.

 _-Tu es si belle…_ Si enivrante. Me susurra-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

 _-Mer…Merci._ Dis-je en me forçant à rester souriante, je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine, mais je ne ressentais plus cette boule d'euphorie au creux de la gorge ce soir et cela me rendait maussade.

Puis doucement, il approcha ses lèvres de mienne. Je voulu reculer, mais j'étais coincé entre la bagnole et lui. Puis, je me dis que j'aurais le cœur net en l'embrassant. Si j'étais amoureuse de lui, j'allais avoir des papillons. Non? Quand ses lèvres touchèrent les mienne, ce fut comme un feu d'artifice.

 **PDV Externe**

Assis sur sont lit, Jacob regardait pour une fois encore l'album photo qu'il était allé chercher dans la chambre de Rosalie.

Il s'arrêta sur la photo ou il la soulevait dans les airs et ou ils avaient l'air si heureux tout les deux. Puis, il sentis son odeur.

Elle venait de revenir. Il était encore tôt pourtant…

Jacob se leva et alla voir à la fenêtre. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit la même sensation que si on lui arrachait les entrailles.

Le loup vit noir, très noir!

Puis, arriva le moment fatidique ou Renesmée poussa le blond qui tomba au sol et sortie les crocs. Les yeux de Nes avaient changé, ils étaient désormais d'un noir de jais profond.

Un long frisson traversa l'échine de Jacob. Il croisa le regard de Renesmée à travers la fenêtre et celle-ci semblait être en transe. Ce regard, si puissant soit-il, rendit le sang du loup-garou brulant.

Jales regarda la scène avec effroi. La jeune femme avait l'air dangereuse, il n'osa dire mot en voyant son allure presqu'animal.

 **PDV Renesmée**

Dès qu'il avait posé ses lèvres froides sur les miennes, j'avais frissonné et en un clin d'œil, une vague de chaleur c'était insinuée en moi. Puis, ce fut un flux d'images qui me submergea. La profondeur du regard de Jacob, notre toute première rencontre, les baisés qu'il déposait sur mon front avant d'aller au lit, sa voix chaude et suave, cette tension qui l'animait chaque fois qu'il me touchait ou qu'il me voyait,… Mon cœur s'emballa, mon sang devint épais et brulant, je sentais que tout mon être était tendu et prêt à "attaquer". Puis, ce fut la révélation.

* * *

 ** _Un grand merci à ceux et celles qui me laisse des commentaires c'est super apprécier!_**

 ** _À la prochaine!_**

 ** _Le chapitre 3 arrive sur le champ! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3 : This girl is on fire

_**Encore une fois Bonjour,**_

 _ **Vous y voilà, vous y êtes, c'est le chapitre 3! Le chapitre ultime qui décidera si l'histoire ce termine ainsi ou si je le poursuit, car j'ai de nombreuses idées en tête!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et merci d'avoir tenu bon jusqu'ici.**_

* * *

 _ **This girl is on fire**_

 **PDV Externe**

D'un pas félin, Renesmée entra dans la villa des Cullen et alla sauter au coup de Jacob qui l'accueillit sans rechigner. Les jambes autour de la taille de Jacob, elle l'embrassa sans attendre et rageusement.

Jacob grogna contre les lèvres de celle qu'il avait toujours aimé. Les baisés de Nessie étaient sauvages, passionnés, vrais. Chaque muscle de leur corps était tendu et chaque nerf était en alerte.

Quand leurs langues se touchèrent pour la première fois, Jacob sentis la terre se dérober sous ses pieds. Il chancela et chercha appuie sur un mur. C'est la qui se déplacèrent vers la cuisine et il assit Renesmée sur le comptoir. Il défit sa longue que de cheval et attrapa sa chevelure à pleine main, il embrassa son cou et descendant plus bas. Il sentit son appétit sexuel grandir de plus belle. Instinctivement, il grogna contre elle, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

Puis, un instant, il remonta à son visage et croisa le regard noir encre de la brune.

Le souffle erratique des deux jeunes gens était si fort qu'il pouvait sentir celui de l'autre sur son visage.

 _-Je t'aime._

L'indien la prit dans ses bras et la monta à l'étage, dans sa chambre à elle. Il la lança sur le lit sachant qu'elle allait soigner son atterrissage. La jeune femme tomba tel un chat et prit une pause féline digne de sa mère quand elle était nouveau-née.

Jacob retira son t-shirt couleur vin et avança vers elle. Nes enleva ses bottes et les lança loin du lit. Puis, la jeune femme fit un geste du doigt au brun, l'incitant à venir. Jacob la poussa sur le lit, sur le dos, et embarqua par-dessus elle, la dominant de tout son corps.

 _-Je t'aime, Nes._

La brune le fit taire d'un baisé et il arracha la robe de la jeune femme qui ne s'en soucia même pas, car Alice l'avait trouvé en solde et qu'elle n'y était pas attaché. La force de Jacob était impressionnant, et surtout elle c'était accru vu son niveau d'excitation.

Il prit un instant pour observer le corps parfait de son âme sœur et en un clin d'œil il lui retira son petit soutien-gorge noir et sa culotte ne prit pas longtemps à disparaître non plus. Nu devant lui, elle se tortilla légèrement, mais n'en fit pas de cas. D'un geste vif, elle déchira le pantalon de Jacob et regarda sa virilité.

Elle posa une main dessus et commença à le branler. Jacob était chaud et doux. Le jeune homme grogna de plaisir. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il la retourna sur le ventre, souleva ses hanches et la pénétra.

La douleur qui naquit dans le ventre de Renesmée ne l'arrêta pas. Jacob ne s'arrêta pas non plus et la pilonna durement en lui agrippant les hanches.

Renesmée hurlait de jouissance sous les coups de bassin de Jacob. Tout son être n'était que plaisir.

Puis, Jacob fut le premier à atteindre l'orgasme. Un orgasme violent et divin qui le poussa à pénétrer plus fort la brune qui ne manqua pas d'atteindre le summum du plaisir charnel non plus. Tout son corps se cambra sous les violentes contractions de son orgasme. Cris, sueur et plaisir les envahirent.

Reprenant leurs esprits, ils s'étendirent sur le lit.

 **PDV Renesmée**

Violent, c'est ce qui décrivait ce qui venait de se passer.

Je reprenais lentement mes esprits. Je n'en revenais pas… Je venais de faire l'amour pour la première fois et je… Je me sentais complète, comblé et crevée.

Une chose était claire à présent, ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que cela allait se produire. J'étais irrémédiablement et inconditionnellement amoureuse de Jacob Black. Par chance, j'étais à moitié vampire, car si non j'aurais du me retenir, retenir mes pulsions.

En regardant autour de moi, je vis l'étendu des dégâts… Mon lit était en mille et un morceaux.

-Depuis si longtemps que j'attends que tu te rendes compte de mon imprégnation, Nessie. Lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Ça m'a fait un choc de le comprendre. J'avais envie de tout détruire ce qu'il y avait entre nous pour te rejoindre après…

-Après avoir embrassé ce crétin blond… Fini Jacob entre ses dents.

-Chut, c'est fini… Jamais plus je ne ferais une telle chose Jack… Je t'aime. Lui dit-elle pour le rassurer et le calmer.

-Pour l'éternité.

Elle se redressa vivement et regarda Jacob dans les yeux.

-Non… Tu ne…

-Oui, je ne veux jamais être séparé de toi…

C'est alors que les Cullen choisirent le moment pour rentrer de leur chasse.

* * *

 ** _Alors... Aurez-vous une suite (quelques chapitres)? C'est à vous de voir... Merci de m'avoir encouragé si non et on se retrouve dans un prochain récit!_**

 ** _Bye xxx_**

 ** _Gothmary96_**


End file.
